


celebrate

by frausorge



Series: CG [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim hangs on for a complete game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for synchronik.

Buster loves Brian Wilson, he honestly does, and he respects every guy's traditions, because you don't mess with what works. But the thing with Wilson's turn-and-cross is that he turns his back on Buster to do it. It almost got embarrassing after the division clincher last season, when Buster launched himself at the mound and got halfway there before realizing he'd better slow down until Willy noticed him coming. So Buster celebrates every save Wilson gets, but they can't hold a candle to the feeling when Tim hangs on for a complete game, and it's him still standing opposite Buster after the last pitch.

Buster pulls his mask off, and Tim's looking right at him. His chest goes hot. He reaches out for the handshake when he gets close, but then Tim opens his arms, and Buster opens his, and suddenly he's got Tim's glove pressed against his back, Tim's chin digging into his shoulder, Tim's hair brushing his neck. His whole skin feels alive. There are cameras clicking and fans shouting and the rest of the guys have almost reached them, but Tim holds on for another long breath before stepping away.

"Uh, nice game," Buster manages.

Tim flashes him a quick, private grin. "Thanks," he says.

Buster wonders how long till they can do it again.


End file.
